Back
by ButteryBiscuit
Summary: She's back! Menma's and Naruto's little sister, Naruko who came back from the country side. Why? She'll go to their high school and find friends and foes. None knew they had a sister, how shocking will this be? Will she adapt to new life and find new memories? She feasts her fancy on Gaara and vice versa. Will their sister complex prevent them from getting closer?


*Menma is the one from the movie, black hair and 3 whiskers like features on each side of his face. I gave him blue eyes like Naruto but I little bit darker, He's called Meme-nii by **Naruko**….it DOES NOT sound like Mimi*

*Naruko is the same as Naruto but she has a darker blonde color hair than Naruto, same whiskers as both, and has the same dark blue eyes like Menma. Younger than Naruto and Menma by 1 year*

*Menma and Naruto are twins by the way*

_Onii-chan, look! I'm a butterfly! I can fly high like them! Play with me Naru-nii! Meme-nii! Hahaha! Na-_

*gasp* Naruto woke up breathing heavily and confused then just sat there thinking, "…you too…Menma?"

Menma was up getting dress and looked at his twin, and sighed,"Yeah….but cheer up she's coming today! Annnnnd she's STAYING" he went over and ruffled Naruto's hair. Naruto sprung up in the air out of his bed

"REALLY?!"

He was full of excitement. Usually people are calm or something when they hear their sibling is coming home but Menma and Naruto doesn't live with their sister. She lives with their grandparents out in the country, Jiraiya and Tsunade. Though Menma doesn't seem as happy and jumpy like Naruto but he was just as happy.

"How come she's coming NOW?" Naruto was always mad when he thought of why his sister didn't live with them, "I mean I liked visiting three of them in the open area but…"

"You know why Naru" Menma couldn't blame him, he also got mad but decided to accept it, "When she hears loud noises in her sleeps she shivers, cries, and screams…..we tried so many things to keep her calm in her sleep but she only stops when someone sleeps next to her or hugs her in her or anything that's body contact. Finally the doctor says she had outgrown it and is ok for her to come back"

"I know I know….I just…."

"Don't show here that face Naru! She's going to want to come home to see her mom and dad and her happy freak like bro!"

"Yeah and her other stoic cruel like bro"

"At least I don't eat Ramen noodles 24/7, you gonna get fat one day and die"

"Well girls don't like dudes with bad breath, I don't eat nato plain! That shit makes your breath stinks"

"Why you little-"

*Ding Dong*

"They're here Minato!"

Menma and Naruto looked at each other and ran across the hallway down the stairs.

"Oh my god Kushina they sound like a pack of elephants"

"I know hahaha even when we went over to visit they were SO protective, it was so cute!"

"It's going to be terrifying now"

"What do except? They have a sister complex. It took years for Menma to admit it; Naruto didn't even have to say anything he showed it"

Minato nodded in response,"Ah my poor Nak-"he quickly put his hand over his mouth. Kushina turned her head so fast before he finished his sentence.

"You were about to '_MY poor NAKO-CHAN_' weren't you?!" Kushina couldn't believe it ALL 3 of them had a complex to her precious daughter!

"You just thought, '_my PRECIOUS daughter_' didn't you?!"

Kushina's face turned so blank, a nervous sweat went down her face

"Ok ok Minato we ALL have either a sister or daughter complex"

"**MOVE MENMA!"**

"**NO, **_**YOU**_** MOVE NARUTO!"**

'_I wonder what's high school going to be like if these two are going to act like that in high school like they act here with Naruko?' _Minato and Kushina thought

Finally the boys, after all the pushing and shoving, opened to see their longed loved little sister, Naruko, and of course their grandparents.

"Meme-nii! Naru-nii!"

Naruko dropped her luggage and ran towards her older brothers that she missed throughout her life.

Jiraiya smirked at Tsunade,"HA give it up, $250!"

Tsunade glared at him and took out her wallet in a fit of rage. Naruko laughed while Menma and Naruto looked confused.

"HERE"

"Don't get mad cuz you lost Tsunade!"

"Obaa-chan! Jii-chan! Let's go!" Naruko grabbed their hands and ran inside with the four.

"What just happened Naruko?" asked Naruto

"Oh that? Hehehe they had a bet, Jii-chan betted that both of you would be at the door and Obaa-chan betted that only one of you would get the door. And of course, as you can see Jii-chan won the bet"

Naruko picked up her luggage only to drop it again when she went to the living room and saw her parents. Naruto and Menma got her luggage and brought them to her room and came back downstairs.

"Mama! Papa! I missed you SOOOO much!" Naruko spirited to her parents and gave them a big hug.

"Ah my baby you're finally back!"

"Going to stay now huh? Naruko? Huh? Huh? Naruko?" Naruto was panicking. This was the first since ever she came to Tokyo again. Naruto was hoping she would just stay with him and everyone together.

"Yes yes Naru-nii" Naruko gave a big smile.

**~Everyone talked and had a good time and was at the dinner table discussing Naruko's enrollment in Konoha High School along with Naruto and Menma.~**

"So I'm going to the same school as Onii-chan?"

Kushina and Minato couldn't believe Naruko was so grown up and well. Seeing her now and talking to her seemed as if she never left them.

Kushina answered her daughter's question, "Yes baby, you'll be a sophomore and Naruto and Menma are going to be juniors."

Naruko noticed her brothers didn't look happy with this topic. At first she thought they didn't want her at their school but then she asked….

"Meme-nii Naru-nii, are guys afraid that I'll get hurt or something and you guys won't be able to protect me?"

Menma and Naruto jumped a little acted like they didn't hear anything. Everyone at the table was watching as if it was show or play. Jiraiya whispered to Kushina and Minato, Tsunade listened up too.

"Is it possible Naruko noticed they have a sister complex? Usually sisters don't really take notice. If it's so it won't be long before she finds out you two have a daughter complex too. Hahaha"

Both parents turned a little white from shock and Tsunade was snickering at the two shows going around.

"No…n…no Naruko we wa…was…wasn't scared or….o…or nothing! At all really!" Naruto TRIED to explain or lie. Menma was nodding aggressively .

"No need to lie Naru-nii! Or worry Meme-nii! Obaa-chan taught me how to fight and be brave and other cool stuff!"

Menma and Naruto seemed relieved; they forgot Naruko was probably stronger than before. One time, back when they were younger, Naruko was getting picked on her and she got tired of it. So when the boy picked on her again, her brothers went to protect her and to beat the boy up for her, she had already had him apologizing and he had some bruising.

"Well why don't we clean up and then you three go to sleep for school tomorrow" said Kushina

"Hai!"

"Your room is on the opposite side of the boys ok?" said Minato

"YAY!" Naruko was so happy she could finally be back together with everyone.

**~Everyone cleaned up and said their goodnights. Tsunade and Jiraiya left and told them they only live in a apartment few of blocks from their house~**

Naruko was in her room putting some of her stuff away when her brothers came in.

"Need some help Nako-chan?" asked Menma

Naruko was taken back a little, "Haven't heard that nickname in a while now" she smiled, and very happy they still remember.

"How can we forget? Sometimes Otou-san would say it accidently and Okaa-san smacks him on the head!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Hahaha wow many things happen while I was gone huh?" Naruko voice cracked a little and was loud enough to hear. Her brother could hear the pain and sadness her sister was sounding. Naruto wanted to speak and looked at his brother to see if it was appropriate to talk.

"Naruko its not you"

"But I'm not sad, I mean I 'am but we can create more memories! And new things! Right?"

Naruko turned and smiled at her two brothers. They realized they shouldn't tell it's not her fault bout the stuff in the past because she knows that. Making more memories is now important than what had happened in the past.

"Oh! I forgot to mention" Naruko said "You guys are here because of not wanting to help but seeing if I was ok sleeping by myself, right?"

Menma and Naruto blushed and said "I mean if yo…y..you don't ne…need us its o….ok"

"Ye…yeah we…e…was just as…asking j..ju..ju…just th..that", Menma was panicking

Naruto and Menma rushed to open the door

"WAIT!"

They both turned to look at her and see that she too was blushing a little.

"I…ah was gonna actually sneak into your room in the middle of the night and sleep with one of you….I really didn't want to sleep by myself today….alone"

Naruko felt embarrassed that she was still scared at 16 and of ALL things she asks her OLDER brothers?! She felt so ashamed that she was looking at the floor, waiting for a response. Suddenly she felt as if she was all most tackled. They squeezed her tight and she gave it in return.

"You're my little sister, you're NEVER too old to sleep with me!" yelled Naruto

_Yes I will eventually *giggle*_

"If you EVER feel threatened or scared…tell me or Naruto ok?"

Naruko smiled and cried a slight; thinking how she had the most wonderful life with the people she loved. Menma saw the time go by so fast and let go of her as did Naruto.

"Let's go to bed hm? It's after 10 already"

"Hai" (Naruto and Naruko)

Naruko and Menma climbed into bed while Naruto turned off the lights. Naruko slept in the middle as the boys slept on either side of her.

"Goodnight Meme-nii"

"You too"

"Nighty night Naru-nii"

"Night"

**~They all fell asleep only to awake of surprises and adventure the next morning and the followings after.~**


End file.
